In modern warfare, missiles and bombs often implement explosive payloads detonated upon impact at a target, or at a related time and/or place. These payloads often involve combustion, and, therefore, the use of an oxidizer.
Certain missile and bomb systems, such as “fuel-air” and other thermobaric systems, spread explosive material into the atmosphere surrounding or within a target, to strengthen and/or extend an explosive impact. Typically, these systems use primary and secondary charges, where the primary charge serves to inject and/or spread explosive material into ambient air at the target, after which the secondary charge ignites the resulting mixture. Thermobaric bombs may amplify and extend the impact of an explosive payload generally, and may aid in overcoming obstacles, such as bunkers or other enemy cover.
Some missiles, such as ramjet missiles, involve air intake to aid in powering flight. Such missiles may operate at high speeds, including supersonic speeds, and may implement variable-inlet chins. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,249. In these applications, the size of an air inlets may be varied to optimize air shock, efficiency and flight power.